


И выпал снег (And The Snow)

by littledoctor



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Prostitution, Rape, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке на dwslash: "Мастер стирает Доктору память и ссаживает на Земле. Чтобы выжить, Доктор вынужден торговать собой"</p>
            </blockquote>





	И выпал снег (And The Snow)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And The Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32626) by vail-kagami (schildkroet). 



1.

Он просыпается, окруженный тишиной. Полной, беспросветной тишиной, будто вибрирующей в замершем воздухе. Небо над ним раскинулось бескрайним серым одеялом, глушащим любой звук.

Он просыпается, не зная об окружающем мире ничего. Ни как называется место, где он оказался, ни как зовут его самого, ни как он сюда попал. Он медленно поднимается и оглядывается. От тишины желудок будто стягивает в узел.

Дерево, улица, город вдалеке. Большой город. Планета называется Земля. Ему тут не место.

Собственное имя – по-прежнему загадка. Наверное, ему стоило бы по этому поводу хоть сколько-нибудь волноваться, думает он и оглядывает себя. Высокий, худой, в просторной черной рубашке и узких брюках. Джинсах. Непонятно, выбирал ли он одежду сам, но ему в ней как-то неловко.

Карманы пусты, не считая крохотной коробочки из ярко-красного пластика. Под серым однотонным небом ее цвет вызывающе ярок, как сигнал тревоги. Внутри таблетки. Всего три. Ни коробка, ни ее содержимое ничего ему не говорят, и он убирает ее обратно в карман.

Все вокруг застыло. Как в космосе. Мимо в сторону города проносится машина, и мир вдруг оживает. Он провожает её взглядом и отправляется следом.

***

Темнеет. До города он доходит уже в кромешной темноте зимней ночи, тревожимой только фонарями. Небо все так же затянуто тучами, все так же безмолвно.

Он не ищет ответов.

Люди на улицах, хоть и закутанные в теплую одежду, все равно дрожат на ветру. Ему не холодно. И он не устал.

Что-то шевелится на задворках сознания, просится наружу. Его начинает подташнивать.

После долгой прогулки болят ноги, и он присаживается на скамейку в парке. Рассвет приходит нескоро. Где-то рядом разговаривают люди, и он понимает их речь, осознавая, впрочем, что для него этот язык чужой. Эта мысль тоже не задерживается в его голове надолго.

Утро не намного светлее прошедшей ночи. Его вдруг охватывает беспокойство, отчаяние, и он уходит из парка и без цели бродит по городу. Холод его не беспокоит, но беспокоит что-то ещё. Болит голова.

В кармане ждет коробочка с тремя белыми маленькими таблетками.

Кто-то проходит мимо, жуя на ходу гамбургер. Ему есть не хочется. К полудню он доходит до другого парка, падает на колени и его всухую выворачивает.

Боль в голове просто ослепляет.

Он поднимается и бежит, но через пару метров спотыкается и снова падает. Существо в его голове хочет выбраться наружу. Нельзя этого допустить.

В руке оказывается коробочка с таблетками. Он открывает ее, не задумываясь о том, когда успел ее достать. Три таблетки. Он достает одну и глотает. Во рту остается мерзкий привкус.

Какое-то время он не чувствует ничего.

Потом звуки возвращаются. Он поднимается и идет. Куда?

Его никто не ждет, но, по крайней мере, голова пуста и больше не болит.

Коробочка снова спрятана в карман, маленькая, красная. Драгоценная.

Две таблетки.

***

Нельзя бесконечно шляться по городу, однако и идти ему некуда. Это ощущение кажется знакомым и нежеланным. От него кружится голова.

Следующая ночь еще холодней, но это не страшно. Ему не нужен ни сон, ни теплая одежда. Прохожие бросают на него странные взгляды. Он явно выделяется в толпе. Возможно, они ждут, что он рухнет замертво. Его эта мысль почему-то забавляет.

Он не чувствует голод, так что еда ему тоже не нужна.

Солнце совершает очередной круговорот. Остается одна таблетка.

Он с ужасом ждет, когда не станет и ее.

***

Ничего не поделаешь. Нужны деньги.

Не для того, чтобы купить еду, или одежду, или найти крышку над головой, без всего этого он может обойтись. Без таблеток – нет. Он знает, где их взять – в любой аптеке, ничего сложного, но они дороги, а у него нет ни пенни. С этим он знаком – ему известно, что такое деньги, но суть концепции улавливает с трудом.

Боли еще нет, но скоро она вернется.

И его страшит не она.

Чтобы получить деньги, нужно найти работу. Это он тоже хорошо понимает. Поэтому заходит в первый попавшийся магазин и предлагает свои услуги.

Он представляется Джоном Смитом. Его зовут не так, но это имя ничем не хуже.

Кого-то другого удивило бы, что можно жить без имени. Его – нет.

***

У него нет с собой никаких документов, поэтому владелец магазина отказывает.

***

Облачный покров недвижим. Он еще ни разу не видел звезд.

В тишине и темноте глубокой ночи он принимает последнюю таблетку. Надо было бы дотянуть ее до последнего, но зуд в голове возвращается, и ему становится страшно. Тварь должна оставаться внутри.

Он весь день ищет работу, но так ничего и не находит. У него нет ни адреса, ни номера страховки. Он ничего не может получить, потому что у него ничего нет. Есть в этом что-то вселенски неправильное.

Земля замерзла. Ему лишь немного прохладно. Он возвращается в парк, магазины ведь все равно закрыты. Воздух словно застыл.

Парк почти пуст, не считая его и пары случайных прохожих. Один из них подходит к нему, заговаривает, но он с трудом улавливает нить беседы. Со всеми здешними людьми что-то не так. Рядом с ними ему не по себе, словно он что-то забыл. Все равно что говорить с человеком с другой планеты. Он знает, что отличается от них и что они никогда не должны об этом узнать.

В конце концов, мужчина предлагает ему деньги и ночлег в обмен на его тело. Он не вполне понимает суть сделки, но ведь ему дадут денег. Достаточно денег, чтобы купить еще немного таблеток. Он соглашается.

Незнакомец отводит его в ближайший дешевый мотель. Снимает с него одежду, смеется, поняв, что он не знает, что делать. Показывает – укладывает на кровать, оглаживает его тело. Играет с сосками, пока они не затвердевают, и спускается ниже, останавливаясь между его ног. Его начинает подташнивать. Ему хочется уйти, но ему обещали деньги, и он остается и молчит. Раздвигает ноги по команде. Закрывает глаза, когда мужчина в него входит, и не думает ни о чем. Все это ужасно больно, и человек над ним пыхтит и стонет, двигаясь внутрь-наружу, бормочет что-то о том, какой он узкий. Больно. Он прикусывает губу и мечтает исчезнуть.

***

Ему оставляют обещанные деньги. Сумма кажется огромной, но их хватает лишь на две таблетки, и одну ему приходится принять почти сразу после захода солнца, почти незаметного за серой пеленой облаков. Снега все еще нет.

Повторять опыт предыдущей ночи не хочется, но когда ему делают соответствующее предложение, он не отказывается. В грязной подворотне он учится сосать член, и это отвратительно, но, по крайней мере, не больно.

***

Две недели спустя он по-прежнему проводит большую часть времени в парке. В конце концов усталость все-таки дает о себе знать, но что-то предостерегает его ото сна, и он не спит. Он очень скоро выясняет, что может долго бороться с утомлением, однако с каждым днем это даётся ему все труднее.

Над городом все так же висят облака, но снега нет. Ему хочется есть. Не то чтобы сильно, но теперь на чувство голода сложнее не обращать внимания. За прошедшие две недели у него во рту не было ничего, не считая воды и чужого семени. Как-то раз один из его клиентов попытался его напоить, но ничего не вышло. В конце концов, покупатель свалился сам, оставив его в тишине.

Иногда он находит в парке забытые другими гуляющими книги и журналы. Ему нравится читать, но приходится тормозить себя, чтобы не читать слишком быстро.

Он уже знает, что понимает по крайней мере дюжину разных языков. Но ни в одном из них не узнает свой.

Время от времени он заговаривает с проходящими мимо людьми. Большинство просто провожают его странными взглядами, и лишь немногие осмеливаются подойти. Об этом он не задумывается. Большую часть времени он старается не думать вообще.

Разговаривать – весело. Когда говоришь, можно не думать.

Таблетки не убивают мысли, только удерживают темноту внутри.

***

На третью неделю один из клиентов приносит ему новую одежду. Он признателен, его собственная давно испачкалась и истрепалась. Рубашка узковата, но он не жалуется. Не помешал бы еще пиджак. Морозы с каждым днем все сильнее. Холод пробирается сквозь одежду, лезет под кожу.

А снега все нет.

Ему приходит в голову мысль, не потратить ли часть заработанного на куртку. Но тогда придется работать больше или рискнуть остаться без таблеток. В эту ночь работы было полно, и к утру он чувствует себя вымотанным и больным, но потом думает, что однажды может остаться без клиентов – он до сих пор не понимает, почему ему вообще кто-то платит – и решает вместо этого купить побольше таблеток. На всякий случай. У него еще никогда не было больше шести за раз.

***

К четвертой недели его преследуют мысли о еде.

Но всякий раз, как он собирается пойти и купить поесть, что-то его останавливает. Деньгам можно найти лучшее применение. Он не должен останавливаться, нужно продолжать бежать. Если он умрет от голода, ничего страшного.

Однажды он все-таки остается без таблеток.

Чем холоднее становится, тем меньше людей приходят в парк или в принципе выходят на улицы. У него не было работы четыре дня, и часть его рада. Впрочем, когда он принимает последнюю таблетку, облегчение сменяет страх. В эту ночь выпадает первый снег и начинает дуть ветер, все сильнее и сильнее. Он пережидает шторм под лишенным листвы деревом, несчастный и промокший, и не может думать ни о чем другом, кроме как о раскалывающейся от боли голове и о том, к чему это ведет. И пытается вместо этого замерзнуть, потому что замерзать – не так больно.

Наступает утро, и он все еще жив – дрожащий отчаянный комок, припорошенный снегом. Спасение приходит вечером в лице человека, который пьян и груб, зато его не волнует, как ужасно он выглядит.

-

Теперь ему не хватает секса, хотя он никогда ему не нравился. Но секс равнозначен деньгам, а деньги – таблеткам, а таблетки приносят в его разум покой. Так что секс – это покой. Все просто.

Он научился отделять сознание и позволять телу действовать самостоятельно.

Некоторые его клиенты жалуются, что он слишком холодный, но списывают это на время, проведенное им на улице. Он же не понимает, как кто-то может жить, поддерживая такую высокую температуру тела и не обжигаться.

Снег продолжает идти. Ему было бы все равно, но теперь его одежда постоянно мокрая и еще больше примерзает к коже. И все же ему нравится лежать на спине в парке и смотреть на облака, чувствуя, как на лицо падают снежинки. Это напоминает ему о доме.

Однажды он так и засыпает, под падающим снегом, и просыпается от собственного крика.

Снегопад не останавливается несколько недель.

***

Однажды, когда он сидит на скамейке в парке, к нему подходит человек. Сквозь плотную пелену снега он с трудом может различить силуэт, но уверен, что незнакомец ищет именно его. Таблетки снова кончились, и деньги нужны просто отчаянно, но каждой клетке его тела хочется бежать.

Он остается.

Незнакомец (друг?) заговаривает на языке, от которого ему хочется плакать, и берет за руку. Когда его ведут в отель, дорогой отель, из тех, которые ему доводилось видеть лишь снаружи, он дрожит. На большой, мягкой, удобной постели незнакомец берет его, не грубо, однако все его тело, всю душу пронзает боль, такая сильная, что он не в силах ее вынести (как если бы воткнули в спину нож или столкнули с радиовышки), и он отшатывается от прикосновений, от рук, которые дотягиваются до чего-то внутри, до вещей, которые должны оставаться спрятанными. Все, чем он был, кем должен был стать, ждет его, стоит лишь отодвинуть занавеску, и он в ужасе отворачивается. Сейчас он жалок и бесполезен, но, знает он с пугающей уверенностью, то, что было раньше, гораздо, гораздо хуже.

Человек над ним смеется, и нет, в его смехе вовсе нет безумия.

Чужак гладит его по голове, и сцеловывает слезы, и прижимает к себе, пока он не засыпает.

В его снах всплывает дюжина разных лиц. В его снах у них обоих есть имя. А потом мир взрывается.

Он просыпается в одиночестве, все еще ощущая запах дыма. Незнакомец не оставил денег, и он отвлеченно думает, что это превращает произошедшее в изнасилование, но не особо переживает. Хуже бы не стало. Он остается в постели, дрожа и плача, до тех пор, пока пришедшая обслуга не просит его уйти.

Он прикидывает, не спрыгнуть ли с балкона.

Вскоре он принимает последнюю таблетку и пытается утонуть в даруемом ею забытье.

Снег все идет и идет, укутывая мир вещами, которых на самом деле нет.

2.

Джеку требуется целый месяц, чтобы найти Доктора, а когда он его все-таки находит, то не может поверить своим глазам.

В конце концов, зацепку приносит один из торчвудских информаторов. Думаю, парень – пришелец, говорит он. Шлюха. Реально холодная кожа, и сердце бьется странно, и трахать его чудно, понимаешь? Джек ломает ему нос и мчится проверять.

Месяц назад Мастер что-то сделал с Доктором, и Джек понятия не имел, что именно. У него на глазах Доктор просто упал на землю и закричал, а потом Мастер велел его увести, и больше Джек его не видел.

Результат, впрочем, был ему понятен, хотя бы потому, что Мастер не поленился объяснить. Стереть Доктору память, полностью. Высадить где-нибудь на Земле и посмотреть, что будет. Занятная игра, а Мастер любит повеселиться.

Джек подозревает, что его побег тоже был частью игры, слишком уж легко все получилось. Он вернулся на землю, собрал свою команду и начал искать Доктора. Где угодно. Везде. И наконец нашел в парке, в Дублине, продающим себя любому, кто мог заплатить.

И голосок в голове Джека говорит: «Так заплати. Больше такого шанса не будет».

Джек заталкивает эту мысль как можно дальше.

-

Доктора не так-то просто убедить пойти с собой. Он, похоже, подозревает недоброе, и обещания помочь его не убеждают. Поэтому Джек говорит ему, кто он и как его нашел, упоминает парня, наведшего на след (умолчав, впрочем, про сломанный нос). Рассказывает про Торчвуд и его ресурсы.

– Я могу вернуть тебе твою жизнь, – заканчивает Джек.

Доктор поднимает голову, смотрит ему в глаза и отвечает:

– Она мне не нужна.

Доктор кажется невозможно хрупким, и вымотанным, и бледным, и полным решимости остаться там, где он есть.

Джек решает не напирать и уходит, чтобы вернуться позже с Оуэном и Гвен. Вместе им удается дотащить Доктора до машины, и тот борется за каждый метр. В конце концов, им приходится вколоть ему успокоительное.

Джек отдает руль в руки Оуэна, а сам держит Доктора в руках всю обратную дорогу до Кардиффа, гладя по волосам и задумываясь, сколько же человек поимело его за прошедший месяц.

-

Доктор просыпается в Хабе привязанным к кровати. У него в карманах они нашли коробочку с таблетками, в буквальном смысле все, что у него есть. Химический анализ показал, что таблетки – всего лишь обычный, хотя и дорогой, транквилизатор, доступный в любой аптеке. На людей он оказывает мягкий успокаивающий эффект, но психика таймлордов – совсем другое дело. В нормальных обстоятельствах он бы, наверное, не подействовал вовсе, но в сочетании с тем, что с ним до этого сделал Мастер, привел к полной потере памяти о том, что было До.

Заодно он вызвал сильную зависимость после первой же таблетки, и отлучение дается болезненно. Джеку остается только смотреть, день за днем, как Доктор пытается вырваться из вязок, как кричит и умоляет, и проклинает, пока, наконец, не затихает совсем. Джек не отходит от его кровати ни на миг и молчит на все расспросы своей команды.

И представляет, как где-то над ними в небе безумно смеется Мастер.

-

Проходит не одна неделя, прежде чем Доктор полностью приходит в себя. Он благодарит Джека и остальных и тут же бросается спасать мир, но Джек практически уверен, что когда они выходят, наконец, на улицу в по-зимнему ледяной воздух, в глазах Доктора мелькает почти осуждение.

Доктор делает вид, что не помнит ничего из того, что случилось в прошедшие месяцы. Джек делает вид, что верит.

Вокруг них в тишине падает снег.

-End

**Author's Note:**

> Отбечено прекрасной LaSuen


End file.
